Terpenes are found in most organisms (microorganisms, animals and plants). These compounds are made up of five carbon units called isoprene units and are classified by the number of these units present in their structure. Thus monoterpenes, sesquiterpenes and diterpenes are terpenes containing 10, 15 and 20 carbon atoms respectively. Sesquiterpenes, for example, are widely found in the plant kingdom. Many sesquiterpene molecules are known for their flavor and fragrance properties and their cosmetic, medicinal and antimicrobial effects. Numerous sesquiterpene hydrocarbons and sesquiterpenoids have been identified.
Biosynthetic production of terpenes involves enzymes called terpene synthases. There is virtually an infinity of sesquiterpene synthases present in the plant kingdom, all using the same substrate (farnesyl pyrophosphate, FPP) but having different product profiles. Genes and cDNAs encoding sesquiterpene synthases have been cloned and the corresponding recombinant enzymes characterized.
Currently the main source for Drimenol are plants naturally containing Drimenol and the contents of Drimenol in these natural sources are low. Chemical synthesis approaches have been developed but are still complex and not cost-effective.